


On My Way

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anissa Pierce - Freeform, Dirty Talk, F/F, Grace Choi - Freeform, Smut, lets go with that, sure, thundergrace - Freeform, uhh, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Grace gets a call from Anissa on her way home from work one night..





	On My Way

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing. I.. started this months and months ago and it has just been sitting in my docs. I got annoyed looking at it everyday, so I was like.. girl, lets finish it. Let's just do it. 
> 
> There's likee one or two more I have that I started and haven't finished, but I'll worry about those at a later date. This is similar to my other one where these two are communicating through text, but I wanted to flip it so that it kind of was Grace on the receiving end of the dirty talk, you know what I'm saying? Yeah. So here you gooooo. Hope ya like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I love Beyoncé. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bye.

Grace tossed her bag into the passenger seat of her car as she sat down and closed the door. She turned the key in the ignition, and looked at her phone, waiting for the bluetooth to connect so she could play her music. Before she had the chance to click on her playlist, her phone rang. It was Anissa. 

“Hey babe,” Grace said cheerfully. “I just got in the car. I’ll be there in ten. Do you need me to grab anything before I get home?” 

“All I need right now is you, babe,” Anissa said, her husky voice flooded the car speakers. Grace raised her brows, then smiled. 

“Oh is that right,” Grace chuckled as she turned out of the parking lot and onto the street. “Been waiting for me to get home, have you?” 

“Mhm. All night.” Anissa sighed. “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too babe. I’ll be there soon.” Grace pressed the brake as she reached a red light. “What are you doing?” 

“Playing with my nipples,” Anissa said casually. Grace dropped her head against the headrest and exhaled. 

“Are you really,” she said, feeling her groin tighten. She looked at the car next to her and turned her volume down, worried people outside of the car could hear their conversation.

“They’re so hard. I want you to suck on them when you get here,” Anissa breathed. Grace bit her lip and listened to her girlfriends soft breathing as she stepped on the gas. 

“Fuck,” she muttered, trying to focus on the road.

“I love it when you suck on my nipples baby. You know what else I love?” Anissa asked. Grace swallowed hard as she rounded a corner.

“No, what,” she asked. 

“When you finger me,” Anissa said, moaning softly. “Will you finger my wet pussy when you get home baby?”

“Holy shit,” Grace groaned, furrowing her brow. 

“I wanna feel you stretch my tight pussy,” Anissa said. “I wanna feel you sucking my clit. I’m so wet for you.” Grace glared at the stop signs ahead of her, trying her hardest not to step on the gas and fly through them. 

“Oh yeah?” Grace chewed her lip as Anissa’s moans filled her car.

“So fucking wet. My fingers are stroking my clit now,” Anissa let out soft whine. “God Grace. You turn me on so fucking much, baby.”

“I’m almost there,”Grace said as her breathing quickened. 

“Mmm, hurry.” Grace heard Anissa gasp slightly, then let out a deep moan. “Baby my pussy is so tight.” Grace groaned as she hit another red light, only blocks from her apartment. 

“Almost there,” she repeated as Anissa moaned again. 

“Come straight to the bedroom. I’m waiting for you,” Anissa said in a low voice. Grace sped through the light as it turned green and rounded another corner, sighing happily as she saw her building. She pulled into the parking lot and into her usual parking space. 

“I’m coming in now babe. I’ll see you in a minute,” Grace said quickly, grabbing her bag and unbuckling her seatbelt.

“Okay,” Anissa sighed before hanging up. Grace turned the car off and opened the door, nearly flying out of the vehicle and into the building. She rushed up the stairs to their floor, fumbling with her keys to find the one to the apartment. She finally found it as she reached the door, and unlocked it. 

“Babe I’m here!” she called as she closed the door behind her. She threw her bag onto the couch and kicked off her shoes as she approached the closed bedroom door. She knocked on it tentatively before cracking it open. “Can I come in?” 

“Get in here,” she heard Anissa say softly. Grace pushed on the door, letting it swing open to find Anissa... laying on the bed, fully clothed and watching television. 

“What the,” Grace muttered, staring at her girlfriend with a confused look on her face. “Babe!” Anissa looked at Grace innocently as she tossed a gummy bear into her mouth. 

“What’s up, babe?” She said casually, smirking slightly as she glanced at the tv. Grace sighed loudly. 

“I thought you were, what are you doing?” Grace asked. “I rushed up here and you’re watching tv?” 

“That new Beyoncé doc just came out. Come watch it with me,” Anissa patted the space next to her as she shimmied and stared at the screen. “Ooh Beyoncé! You better work, girl!” Grace narrowed her eyes and climbed onto the bed, grabbing Anissa by her waist and flipping her over. Anissa giggled as Grace leaned over her and pressed kisses into her throat. 

“You, are, supposed, to be, naked,” Grace growled between kisses. Anissa continued to laugh as she wrapped her legs around Grace. 

“I’m sorry baby. I just thought it would be funny to get you all worked up,” she said, smiling as Grace feigned a scowl. “Wanna do it after the documentary is over?” 

“Girl, pause that tv. Beyoncé can wait,” Grace said, raising a brow. “Now.” Anissa bit her lip and grabbed the controller, turning the movie off. 

“Ooh babe, I love it when you get all demanding,” Anissa said as she tossed the remote and smiled up at Grace. 

“Good,” Grace husked before kissing Anissa roughly, making her groan. Grace moved her mouth to Anissa’s ear, tugging her earlobe as she grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. “You play too much.” Anissa moaned and arched into her girlfriend.

“Damn, my bad,” she muttered as Grace bit into her neck. “Fuck, baby.” 

“You like it when I bite you like this, huh,” Grace said, grinding her hips into Anissa’s. Anissa moaned her approval. “Good.” Grace stopped and rolled off of Anissa suddenly, hopping off the bed and walking into the living room. Anissa opened her eyes. This time, it was her turn to be confused.

“Babe, where are you going?” Anissa pouted. Grace appeared in the doorway wearing a devilish grin. 

“Now who’s confused and sexually frustrated?” She asked as she crossed her arms. She laughed and left the room again as Anissa laid on the bed, wondering what just happened. “I’m gonna make some waffles.” 

“Uh uh, Grace! Get back here and finish what you just started!” Anissa called from the bed. She groaned in frustration as she heard her girlfriend laugh again. 

“Grace!”


End file.
